tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Шинтаро Асанума
Шинтаро Асанума (浅沼 晋太郎, Asanuma Shintarō) — японский актёр, режиссёр, сценарист, певец и сэйю, принимавший участие в работе над аниме аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». Работает в компании «Office Osawa». Примеры озвученных ролей Аниме-сериалы * Zegapain — Кё Согору * Kirarin Revolution — Субару Цукишима * Mamotte! Lollipop — Уилл * Kujibiki Unbalance — Мугио Рокухара * Engage Planet Kiss Dum — Уэно * Kamichama Karin — Кирио Карасума * Bokurano — Йосуке Кирие, Шиничи Кодака * Mushi-Uta — Дайске Кусурия * D.C. II: Da Capo II — Йошиюки Сакураи * Shakugan no Shana Second — Председатель (эпизод 12) * Minami-ke — учитель, старик Такеру * Genshiken 2 — Неко Казамацури * Ghost Hound — Мичио Хошино * Kara no Kyōkai — Кейта Минато * Minami-ke: Okawari — старик Такеру * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's — Кроу Хоган * D.C.II S.S. ~Da Capo II Second Season~ — Йошиюки Сакурай * Shugo Chara! — Шуджи Хинамори * Birdy the Mighty: Decode — Рёта Судо * Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story — Джуза (в юности) * Nodame Cantabile: Paris — Фрэнк * Negibozu no Asataro — Кьюби * Minami-ke: Okaeri — Такеру * Samurai Harem — Кейта Торигая * Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 — Рёта Судо * Guin Saga — Истван * Hatsukoi Limited — Эцу Кусуда * Sweet Blue Flowers — Ясуши Каванои * Modern Magic Made Simple — Соширо Анэхара * Nyan Koi! — Джунпей Косака * Nodame Cantabile: Finale — Фрэнк * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time — Кроу Хоган * Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru — Масамунэ Шинмей * The Tatami Galaxy — Протагонист * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi — Таро Урашима * Seitokai Yakuindomo — Такатоши Цуда * Mazinkaiser SKL — Кен Кайдо * Dream Eater Merry — Крис Эвергрин * Beelzebub — Кадзуя Ямамура * Fractale — Сунда Гранитц * Sket Dance — Сейджи Игараши * Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi — Хошино Кадзума * Moshidora — Масайоши Никаи * Phi Brain: Puzzle of God — Каито Даймон * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai — Масару Судзуки * Place to Place — Сакаки Инуи * Accel World — Такуму Маюдзуми * One Piece — Зео * Phi Brain: Puzzle of God — Каито Даймон * Sakura-sō no Pet na Kanojo — Кадзуки Фуджисава * Blast of Tempest — Такуми Хаякава * Cuticle Detective Inaba — Сомей-сан (в юности) * Ace of Diamond — Курамочи Йоичи * Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? — Сакамаки Идзайои * Majestic Prince — Тошикадзу Асаги * Minami-ke: Tadaima — учитель, старик Такеру * Psycho-Pass — Мицуру Сасаяма * Ro-Kyu-Bu! — Рюичи Суга * Ace of Diamond — Курасочи Йоичи * Seitokai Yakuindomo 2 — Такатоши Цуда * Hamatora — Ноджима * Z/X Ignition — Риндо * No-Rin — Косаку Хата * Wake Up, Girls! — Кохей Мацуда * Kenzen Robo Daimidaler — Деннис * Nobunaga Concerto — Маеда Тошие * Isshuukan Friends — Хаджиме Куджо * Tokyo Ghoul — Нишики Нишио * Baby Steps — Хироми Иваса * Akame ga Kill — Сусано * Ace of Diamond — Курамочи Йоичи * Assassination Classroom — Хирото Маэхара * Baby Steps Season 2 — Хироми Иваса * K: Return of Kings - Масаоми Дэва, Юджиро Бензаи * Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry — Арисуин Наги * Tokyo Ghoul √A — Нишики Нишио * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V — Кроу Хоган * Akagami no Shirayukihime (второй сезон) — Итоя * Assassination Classroom (второй сезон) — Хирото Маехара * She and Her Cat — Гоби OVA * Shakugan no Shana S — Юкио Хамагучи * Birdy the Mighty Decode: The Cipher — Рёта Судо * Tokimeki Memorial 4 — протагонист * Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi — Хошино Кадзума * Seitokai Yakuindomo — Такатоши Цуда * Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder — Артур Конан Дойл Полнометражные фильмы * Kowarekake no Orgel — Джунпей * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time — Кроу Хоган * Cyborg 009 Vs. Devilman — Дэвилмен Видеоигры * Super Robot Wars UX — Кен Кайдо * Xenoblade Chronicles — Шалк, Занза * Zegapain XOR — Кё Согору * Omega Quintet — Такт * Tokyo Xanadu — Коу Токисака * Ensemble Star — Лео Цукинага Дубляж * Aliens in the Attic — Том Пирсон * All About Steve — Говард * Cinderella — Принц Вэлиант * Constantine — Чез Крамер * The Darkest Hour — Шон * Den Brother — Алекс Пирсон * Drake & Josh — Дрейк Паркер * Fright Night — Чарли Брустер * Glee — Себастьян Смит * Milk — Клив Джонс * Mortuary — Джонатан Дойл * Scream 4 — Робби Мерсер * X-Men: Days of Future Past — Хэнк МакКой/Зверь * X-Men: First Class — Хэнк МакКой/Зверь Исполнение песен Музыкальные темы для аниме * Assassination Classroom — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * Assassination Classroom (второй сезон) — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * Majestic Prince — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг #5) * Phi Brain - Kami no Puzzle (третий сезон) — исполнение заглавной темы (эндинг) * Place to Place — исполнение заглавной темы (опенинг) * Shōnen Hollywood - Holly Stage for 49 — исполнение промежуточной темы ("Eien never ever") Синглы * Atchi de Kotchi de (18 апреля 2012) * Boku tachi wa Ikiteiru (8 августа 2012) Внешние ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт * Блог * Статья в англоязычной Википедии Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Сэйю